User blog:Imouto-tan/Imoutoverse RP Guidelines
Plot A call has gone out for hired muscle (the client isn't picky about affiliations in the slightest) at a very high-profile venue in Miami, known as the Golden Dragon Hotel. No details are given of what is occurring at this location, aside from it being essential that security is maintained and that everything is under control. All expenses will be paid for by the client, including flights and a luxury hotel suite for while you are out in Florida. You will be paid very handsomely from this job. Interestingly enough on the beach side of the hotel there is a Miss Miami Swimsuit contest and a Lovely Angel concert being held on the same day. Character Application All potential participants will need to make a blog for your character. For your character you'll need the following things on the application. *Name (preferably name the blog after the character please) *Gender *Affiliation *Power(s) **Power's Description *Abilities or Skills *Equipment (Two weapons max) *Any other Background Information *Likes *Dislikes Add and Fill out the http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Stats3 at the bottom of the character blog. =Illegal Powers= *Time based powers *Super regeneration *Power accumulation *4th wall abilities/meta knowledge *Certain types of Teleportation *No God powers *No biological manipulation on other people *Power mimicry *No Meta or Omni level powers *NO blood manipulation Status Box Numbers Only two 4s are allowed and only one 5 *The E attribute can be a seven but it also has to be a joke attribute *Intelligence #= Slow or Impaired Intelligence #= Normal Intelligence #= Learned Intelligence #= Gifted Intelligence #= Super-Genius Intelligence *Strength #= Weak Strength #= Normal Strength #= Peak human Strength #= Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength #= 75-100 ton range *Speed #= Normal Speed #= Peak Human Speed #= Superhuman Speed #= Speed of sound Speed #= Supersonic Speed *Durability #= Weak Durability #= Normal Durability #= Enhanced Durability #= Bulletproof Durability #= Superhuman Durability *Fighting Ability #= Poor #= Normal #= Experienced fighter #= Master of a single form of combat #= Master of several forms of combat #= Master of all forms of combat My Character's Stat Box My character: Nayuta Mitsuari (Child) Characters Applied *Bill Sprouse *Corion *Nita Flores *Victor de Nihlo *Selena Sol *Vant Seas **Olive Ore *Tatsuro Yokoku *Unknown AncientAlphaGear Character *Charolette Enemies Gangsta *Has a simple glock and a knife Ninja Robot *Standard Ninja Tools *Is immune to hacking and for those who try are infected with a virus *Can fire six shuriken from a wrist mounted launcher Big Birtha *Giant Slayer's Hammer *Has the power to change their body shape to look like a juicier version of themselves that is substantially faster than their current forms. **Speed, Intelligence, and Looks is now 5, but Strength and Durability go down to 2. Le Mistico *Incredible combatant and needs at least two characters that equal his fighting ability to take down Don Mortinelli *Can nullify impacts *Must be reasoned with Busty Swimmer *Can't seem to keep her tops on **Once off her automatic defense creates a sense mist sheet Cutesy Singer *Overly friendly *Paralyzing cuteness Taiki Astley *His Jewel Forge is called "Owl City" **Owl City moves at the speed of thought and can freeze time. *Likes saying "Yare Yare", "ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!", and, "ZA WARUDO!" *His Theme Bald Judge *Only likes females with 3 and under in Looks **Dislikes curvy women and men Issei Masters (Young Judge) Ellen Nelson (Female Judge) *Psionic Energy Absorption Mary Sue *Cannot lose at ANYTHING that she takes part in. Monster Girl (Lamia) Monster Girl (Holstaur) Monster Girl (Nekomata) Pickle Slime Sourdough Talking Pizza Mai Waifyu Miss Tex-Ass *From Texas and stomps your fav *Reigning Bikini Brawler Prize Queen Spicy Snake King Fan-Boys *If the Cutesy Idol or Mai Waifyu is "attacked" (i.e. being talked to) their stats turn into pure 7 in all attributes XxX Kunoichi *Has magical Ninja Crows which automatically nullify all attacks by setting the state of them to 0, including the attacker's will. Category:Blog posts Category:Fun Stuff Category:Property of Imouto-tan